Teenage Times
by Emerald Letters
Summary: also by: Goldfish! after a breif break, we're back! We redid it in story form, not a single broken guidline! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this used to be a story written in IM, and it was quite popular, until, well, we were suspened temporarily and the story deleted, b/c if fractured a rule. Woops. Anyways, we decided we really enjoyed writing it, and liked the story. We got many emails saying we should post it again, as a story. So, that's exactly what we're doing. We're going to work it out so we take turns. Woovis, that's me, will write the first chapter, then Goldfish, etc. So, we hope you enjoy this as much as the first. We enjoy feedback, so this would be appreciated )**

**_Note to author: I know, I know, I owe you for saving the file. So, I wasn't sure how to start this, it's just a convo. But, well, here it goes )_**

Sirius Black sat in the Gryffindor common room, attempting to write his specifically hard potions paper. He had just started, but he could tell, it was going to be atleast anApaper. 

_**The many Amazingly Boring Uses Of Wolvesbane**_

**_by Sirius Black, Gryffindor_**

****

Then he reconsidered. What if the proffessor was discriminitory towards students with a lack of interest? No, no. He would not find his title amusing in the least. Just as he was about to crumple up his paper, and turn it into a frog, someone snatched it up. 

"Wonderful title, Pads, just brilliant." A stiff, overly articulate voice spoke from over his shoulder. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"And what 'bout you, Remus? Where have you been? Considering your life is your work, I would have thought you'd be working." Sirius replied sarcastically, snatching his paper back, and turning it into a frog. It barely gave one measly hop when Remus turned it back into a paper. "I finally managed that spell, and you..." mumbled Sirius under his breath. 

"I was with Pete and Alice in the library," he answered, tossing the paper into the fire,"We were studying together." Remus took a seat across from Sirius, pulling out his own paper, and wand. 

"Oh, so, what? I'm not good enough for you? You want to see other people? You could have told me, I'd understand." Sirius answered, in a fakely sad voice. He just loved to make Remus tick. "I think I will never talk to you again." 

"Oh come on Sirius. Get over your ego, and let me help you with your essay." He stated frankly, magically scooting his chair next to Sirius. 

"Fine. But are you sure you wouldn't rather work with Alice? Or maybe Pete. They'd like your help. I'm sure you like them better." Sirius answered, giving Remus a quirky smile. 

"Come on, Pads, get over it. So, let's begin--" Remus was just getting into teacher-mode when Sirius interupted. 

"Did you ever realize how annoying you are?" Sirius asked, twirling a quill in between his fingers. 

"First of all, that's irrelevent. Second, how am I annoying?" he asked, beginning Sirius' essay himself. 

"Very 'irrelevent', isn't it old chum? I think that I will talk like a know-it-all, and make all my friends feel insignifficant! I like big words too." Sirius mocked, laughing at himself. Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm good at impressions. I should make it a hobby." 

"Yes, very good." Remus replied, now almost halfway done with Sirius' essay. "That was sarcasm, mind you." 

"No way Moony!" Sirius replied sarcastically. Remus was now finished, and had begun his own essay. 

"Here. Your essay, it's done. I'll take it you can atleast proofread it?" Remus replied nonchantly, still concentrating on his essay. 

"Yes, yes. Thanks Moony." Sirius answered, grabbing the paper and walking up stairs. 

"Anytime my friend, any time." Remus replied, finally looking up and watching Sirius walk up the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Goldfish writing! Yes, I get the boring chapter… joy to the world. So, here's chapter two. It's completely pointless, not to mention it's completely OOC and impossible considering Tom Riddle left Hogwarts IN THE FORTIES. Hoorah for incorrect information!**

**To Woovis: I TOLD YOU Tom shouldn't be in this story. He has no point at all.**

Remus walked the corridors of Hogwarts School aimlessly. It was break, and he had nothing to do, so he had decided a stroll would be in order.

He wandered the halls, unsure of where to stop. He walked past the library, and saw James and Peter talking about who-knew-what. N.E.W.T.'s were coming up soon, and even James and Sirius were starting to study. As Remus walked slowly around the castle, he looked at the floor. He had a bad habit of staring at his shoes wherever he walked, unless he was with people. As a result, he walked into people. These occasions were few and far between, but every now and then he would ram into someone, and most likely knock them over.

"Oof!" Remus's head shot up, as he collided with a large mass of somebody.

"Watch where you're going, would you, Lupin?" Remus smiled as he saw James's friend, Tom Riddle on the floor.

"Sorry, Tom." He reached out a hand to help pull the Slytherin to his feet, and the other boy accepted his hand.

"Do you _always _stare at the bloody floor, Lupin?"

"You'd be surprised how many people I walk into over the course of a year."

"I probably would. How's Gryffindor?"

"Same as usual. Slytherin?"

"Same, sadly. Our Friday games are still the highlight of every week."

"Ah, yes, the games we Gryffindors fear to play."

"Quite. Heard James and Severus got into a spot of a bother a few hours ago. Know what happened?"

"Yeah, James hexed him."

"Curiosity beckons, what hex?"

"Tickling Charm, I think."

"Ah." There was silence and the two boys had nothing left to talk about. It left quite an awkward silence.

"Well," said Remus, "I think I'll be going. Class, you know?"

"Yeah," said Tom hurriedly, "yeah, I'd better get ready. It's – uh – Potions next, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Potions," Remus said. He said a hurried good-bye, then ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Tom Riddle creeped him out.

He had no idea how James could stand to be _friends _with the man!


End file.
